Whether for temporary use to accommodate additional people or for installation at an outdoor event it is common to set up tables for various events such as but not limited to picnics. There are numerous types of tables available that have at least one folding member incorporated therein. The most common are lightweight tables that have integrally formed therewith a pair of folding leg members. As is known in the art the folding leg members typically are configured to fold inward so as to be placed in a position adjacent to the bottom surface of the table to place the table in a configuration that is easier to transport and store.
One issue with the aforementioned tables is that they do not have integrated seats and/or benches. The lack of seats or benches with the conventional folding tables precipitates a requirement to provide these separately. This requires inconveniences such as but not limited to additional storage for the chairs or benches and seats. Further while some attempts have been made at integrated table and seat no existing technology provides the ability to provide an integrated table and seat and further provide the ability for the apparatus to be configurable as a seating apparatus only.
Accordingly, there is a need for a integrated table and bench assembly that is configurable either as a bench is a first position or can be configured as a bench and table wherein two of the assemblies of the present invention can be operably coupled to create a larger bench and table assembly.